The disclosure pertains to a muddler and stirrer. Further the disclosure relates to a handle for tools such as kitchen tools, cutlery, other workshop hand tools and other implements that need to be manipulated and used manually.
A muddler is a bar tool that can be used to extract flavors from beverage ingredients such as citrus fruit pieces, by breaking them up or crushing them. A paddle-type stirrer is good for this purpose but a beverage. The muddler is effective for extracting flavor from fruit and for dispersing fruit pieces into a beverage, but does not serve particularly well as a stirrer, and there is a need to render the muddler more versatile than simply being an extraction device.